


Cold Mornings

by cold_flame



Series: Undeniable [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_flame/pseuds/cold_flame
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Series: Undeniable [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792303
Kudos: 2





	Cold Mornings

Ed hated waking up to cold mornings. He dreaded having to get out of his warm heated comforter to meet the frosty air in his bedroom. The heater that Winry made had broken last night while they were asleep, so it was probably around 50 degrees in his bedroom at the moment. As he burrowed deeper into his covers, he felt hot breath through his shirt and noticed that his wife had craved body heat in the night and was using him as a teddy bear.

She had her slender arms tightly wrapped around his abdomen with her head resting on his chest. She started to shiver when the covers started to slide off. He snuggled deeper into the covers, wrapping his arms around her small form to warm her up. She stirred and tightened her hold on him. The heat from her body lulled him back to sleep. Maybe cold mornings weren't so bad after all.


End file.
